1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to document management, and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the placement of stored files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed to organize and file documents. A popular design includes horizontal shelves together with horizontally spaced and vertically oriented dividers. The shelves provide vertical support for the documents, and the dividers separate the documents and maintain them in a vertical attitude. In some systems, the dividers are slidable along the shelves to thereby suit changing storage requirements.
A typical prior sliding file support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,091, wherein a slider, to which is mounted a wire-like file support, is hooked to and slides along a U-shaped channel. The file support of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,091 patent is somewhat awkward to remove the channel. Other known file supports also possess various shortcomings.
Thus, a need exists for an improved sliding document holder.